


Godparents..oh no, Parents

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [7]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brothers, Clintasha - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Godparents, Kissing, Major characters death, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parenthood, Shower Sex, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maria and Steve die in an accident, they Steve's brother Clint and Maria's friend Natasha to take care of their young daughter Margaret. Both don't get along. But watch them navigate their lives as new parents and also falling in love.<br/>Based on the movie Life as We Know It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godparents..oh no, Parents

Clint Barton stood in the cemetery as they lowered the coffins containing the bodies of his brother, Steve and his sister-in-law, Maria. It was a tragedy. They had been married for 3 years and had Margaret a year later.

Now little Margaret 'Maggie' Rogers, his niece was an orphan at the age of one. She lost both of her parents in this freak accident. He looked around and saw a familiar red head. It was Natasha Romanov.

Both Natasha and him were Maggie's godparents. But other than that, they didn't get along.

Both had been set up for a blind date with each other by Steve and Maria, and rest assured the date was a disaster. They had gotten of on the wrong foot from the get go and now they only met during Maggie's birthday.

He used to think she was pretty cold and unemotional, but seeing her crying today had proved him wrong.

After the funeral he was called to Steve's house by his lawyer, Matt Murdock.

As he entered the living room, he saw Natasha who looked surprised to see him to. A man wearing black sunglasses and holding a walking stick was sitting in front of her. This was the lawyer, Matt Murdock.

"Mr Barton, please sit. My name is Matthew Murdock, I am tasked with the execution of the last will of Mr and Mrs Rogers." said Matt.

Clint took a seat besides Natasha.

"As you know, due to the abrupt death of Mr and Mrs Rogers, their young daughter Margaret is left orphaned." said Matt.

Both Clint and Natasha said yes.

"Well in the such an event, Maggie would go to next of kin. But since neither Mr and Mrs Rogers had immediate family except you, Mr Barton, they have named both you and Ms Romanov as legal guardians of Maggie." said Matt.

"What?" exclaimed Natasha.

Clint sat their stunned. "Both of us together?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "I tried to advice them against it but they were adamant." he said.

"We can't raise a child together, we barely get along." said Clint.

Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Look, I get that it is an overwhelming situation, but please consider this. Live with Maggie in this house for a few months and then make your decision. Maggie is currently with the CPS, so I need you both to come get her." said Matt.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other and said yes.

Their lives had turned upside down pretty fast.

But they will have to make it work for Maggie.

And if anything they both loved the little girl too much.


End file.
